


Warrior

by thelonewolfwrites



Category: Magadheera (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Music, Love Poems, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 06:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20961845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonewolfwrites/pseuds/thelonewolfwrites
Summary: Kaala Bhairava - A poetic summary of the character from the Magadheera universe and his relationship with his beloved Yuvarani Mitravinda Devi.





	Warrior

_Thou sprint like the violent winds_   
_ Yet as gentle as a caress_   
_ Thy coat of armor ardent_   
_ Avowed to protect thy lover,_   
  
_ Thou can see through my soul_   
_ Hail, My love!_   
_ For without thee there is nothing but demise_   
_ but beyond death, our love wilt prevail,_

_O Warrior, My Warrior_   
_ How I yearn for thee_   
_ No one stop us now_   
_ I want to be with neither but thee!_

_The darkest horse thou ride_   
_ And seize what belongs to thee_   
_ I shall be by thy side_   
_ Take me with thee!_   
  
_ The breeze plays with thy luscious hair_   
_ Sways passionately with flair_   
_ O! How thou make me love thee_   
_ I smile with my heart u nbolted for thee,_

_O Warrior , My Warrior_   
_ Heed to my plea_   
_ Let us dwell in eternal glee. _

_\- Vidhur Vrika_

**Author's Note:**

> I was a bumbling fool back then as well, except my object of fascination was Kaala Bhairava. 😎  
It's a little weird but whatever.


End file.
